Reunion
by FreudTastic
Summary: Oneshot RP Story. The Strawhat Pirates reunite and decide to have a big party before setting sail. However, Chopper is nervous about Zoro's well-being, and decides to help him, as well as confessing something. ZoCho YAOI. Don't like, don't read.


**DISCLAIMER: One Piece is the property of Eiichiro Oda and TvTokyo; I do not own One Piece or any of its character. This is a purely fan-made Fiction.**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This is a Oneshot RP between me and a lovely member of Arlong Park Forums; Veji. She and I decided to do a little ZoCho RP where the time-setting was after the 2 year timeskip in the Manga, so there's a bit Spoiler alert referring to details about Zoro's new appearance. Otherwise, enjoy! I was RPing as Chopper, and Veji was RPing as Zoro.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone were together again. Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook. After almost 2 years of being separated from each other, they were finally together at the same place they had been separated from each other. Now, they were all celebrating back at Sunny-Go, before they would set off. Chopper, however, noticed that Zoro was taking a bit of distance from the party, so he trotted over to the green-haired swordsman, looking at him with his usual happy face.<p>

"Hey, Zoro! Why aren't you celebrating too? Aren't you happy we're all together again?" Zoro shrugged and took a sip from his beer.

''Of course I am happy... Why wouldn't I be?'' He looked away a bit uneasy. ''It's just...'' Zoro went silent, clearly thinking about his next words. After the silent moment he turned away and began to walk towards the celebrating crew ''No. It's nothing. Don't you worry about it. '' Chopper was a bit worried of the swordsman's sudden hesitation and uneased behavior. He was a bit alarmed that something might have been wrong with him. He walked alongside Zoro, wondering what was wrong.

"Y'know, if there's... something personal you need to talk about, don't mind telling me." the reindeer said. "I'm a doctor, so I'll always keep whatever my patients tell me a secret from others. And..." he suddenly noticed the scar on Zoro's left eye for the first time, and panicked. "Oh my god Zoro, who gave you that scar?" That was the question he had been afraid of. In no way did he want any attention from the crew because of that scar. Even though he knew it had to be brought up at some point, since it was practically impossible to not to get seen. Zoro's face fell and a little stray drop of sweat rolled down his cheek.

''I don't feel like talking about it.'' He forced a grin on his face and looked at Chopper ''Weren't we supposed to be celebrating tonight? L-let's just forget about this.'' His pace fastened and he quickly skipped near Luffy since he knew Luffy was dumb enough to actually notice anything different on Zoro, leaving Chopper behind dumbfounded. He was obviously avoiding this conversation.

"But I-" Chopper began, just wanting to express his concern as a doctor, but was cut off as Zoro suddenly walked off quicker and left him behind with the others at the party; he was not staying with them at all. Quite the opposite, he saw Zoro head straight for the men's cabin. It was as if he was avoiding everyone at this point. Chopper thought he had done something wrong, as he rushed up to the men's cabin door and knocked on it gently, noticing no one cared as they were too busy. "Z-Zoro? I know you're in there. Can I please come in? I promise, I-I won't comment on the scar or anything. I'm just... worried of you." Chopper took the silence as a yes and opened the door cautiously. He saw Zoro on the other side of the room, lying on the bed. He held his arms behind his head and looked at Chopper, not saying a word, looking as grumpy as ever. The reindeer walked inside slowly, and closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry if I said anything inappropriate back there, Zoro..." he said slowly, sounding like he was sad. "B-But I was just caring of your wound... I-I hope you're not angry with me..." he slowly trotted up to the swordsman's bed, seeing he was just looking at him still. "Z-Zoro? Can you just answer me, please?" Zoro sighed and closed his eyes.

''I know, I know... I'm fine so there's no need to worry about me.'' He sat up lifting Chopper on to his lap and pinched the worrying reindeer's cheek. ''And no, I'm not angry at you, you dimwit.'' He paused and ruffled Chopper fur, looking into his eyes. ''I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you sad. I'm just... I guess I'm just not ready to talk about this...'' Chopper blushed softly as he was lifted up into the young man's lap, but giggled a bit as his cheek was pinched.

"I'm no dimwit!" he protested playfully as he then noticed Zoro looking him in the eyes, and spoke to him with the most sincere voice he had heard. "O-Ok... I understand. You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to." he smiled a bit. "You should know, Zoro... of all the crew members... I missed you the most. I don't know why! Maybe it's because you were the one I bandaged up the most..." he said with a sly giggle. With his sharp eyes, he could notice the slight tint of pink that appeared on the swordsman's cheek. Zoro brushed it away and looked at the floor.

''Y-yeah. I guess I kinda missed you too... Especially since nobody on the island I was on had any kind of medical experience.'' Zoro mumbled to himself.

"R-Really?" Chopper overheard Zoro's mumbling as he got a bit flustered, but didn't get too worried. "O-Oh Zoro, I'm so sorry I got separated from you... I could've helped you, y'know..." he sighed a bit as he laid down on top of Zoro, nuzzling the man's chest a bit. "I'm glad to hear you missed me too, though." he said with a slight smile as he looked up at Zoro with his usual cute smile. Zoro lifted his head and looked a bit bewildered.

''Why the hell are you apologizing for something like that, I didn't even-'' He went silent and looked down at Chopper's smiling face. He couldn't help but smile slightly himself and he quickly laid his head on top of Chopper's to hide away the blush on his cheeks. After a moment he put his arms around Chopper and squeezed him into a big bear hug. Chopper was a bit bewildered himself as Zoro laid his head on top of his and hugged him tightly, blushing so it almost shone through his furry cheeks, but he hugged Zoro back as much as his tiny arms could muster, nuzzling the swordsman's chest softly with his fuzzy cheeks.

"Zoro, I... have something to say, later..." he then said, hinting he had something else to show now. "First, take a look at this!" he squirmed out of Zoro's arms as he hopped onto the floor, looking around to determine if it was space enough, then nodded to himself as he suddenly turned into his Walk Point, although he was barely recognizable if not for his blue nose and doctor hat; he was now a fully-sized reindeer, standing right in front of Zoro's field of view, looking at him with the biggest smile. "Look, Zoro! My Points have developed while I was gone training! Just look at me! I'm biiiiiiiiiig~!" he said in an eccentric tone. Zoro's eyes were the size of plates and mouth wide open when Chopper transformed into a HUGE reindeer in front of him. For a moment he just stared at the big reindeer, dumbfounded, but after collecting himself, a huge grin formed onto his face.

''Cho-Chopper! I can't believe this! What have you been doing?'' Zoro was like a 9-year-old who just got a new bicycle. ''What else can you do?''

"Hehe, and I thought I was the more childish of the crew." Chopper giggled audibly at seeing Zoro's wild expression, but he nuzzled Zoro the moment he saw him blush at the realization. "And well, there was this island with big animals, see? And I got to stay with them, and train with them... I practiced a lot on my forms, as well as tried to expand the number of forms I can use with my Rumble Ball!" he smiled as he then pressed his muzzle to Zoro's chest, nuzzling him again, but more affectionately this time. "Now, the other thing I wanted to say; Zoro, I... I-I..." he stammered and blushed, but finally got it out; "I-I love you, Zoro." not that he meant it in a sexual way, of course, he just loved Zoro purely emotionally. The excitement-forgotten Zoro paused for a moment, trying to make sense of the phrase he just heard. Suddenly, his face flared up into the deepest shade of red and he could only stare intently at Chopper.

''Cho- Wha- Eh?'' Zoro gulped and tried to collect himself. ''Well...Ah, that was sudden.'' With the very manly shade of red still on he noticed an expecting expression on Chopper's face. ''I-ah...W-wouldn't it be kinda cliché if I'd just repeat the same phrase to you?'' Chopper's face changed from expecting to confusion and Zoro smirked. ''Yeah. You know me. I'm not into that kind of romantic crap.'' And he pushed his lips onto Chopper's. Chopper was expecting him to say 'I love you' back, but then his eyes shot wide open as Zoro kissed his muzzle roughly, yet sweetly at the same time. This confirmed that Zoro had the same feelings for him, and it made his cheeks flare up and his gut tingle with a warm feeling. He blushed more as he realized it would look kinda awkward with Zoro kissing him in this form, where he looked like a full reindeer, so he changed back into his cute little child form, and where Zoro's hands had held his muzzle, he now held the boy by his waist.

"Hehe... sorry I changed back so quickly. Just thought it felt kinda awkward with you kissing me in my Walk Point." Zoro looked a bit embarrassed

''Oh... It's fine.'' For a moment they both stared at each other hesitantly, not sure what to do next. To break the awkward silence Zoro gave a last quick kiss on Chopper's forehead and ruffled his head again. ''Well, anyway. It's great to have you back lil' furball.'' He stood up with Chopper still in his hands and headed towards the door which lead out to the deck. ''Now, let's go back to the others before they start to miss us, right?'' Chopper smiled meekly at the kiss to his forehead, giggling a bit at the name-calling and the ruffling of his head-fur.

"Hehe, but I'm your lil' furball, Zoro." he said with a sheepish smile. He never wanted to part from Zoro again. Not ever. He nuzzled Zoro's chest and before they went out, he hopped down as both of the Nakama walked out, enjoying the rest of the festivities and knowing one thing was for sure; this reunion had sure changed a lot. Especially the relation between a certain doctor and swordsman.

* * *

><p>TO ALL MEMBERS FROM AP FORUMS THAT MIGHT READ THIS; I hope you enjoyed this little Collaboration storyroleplay between me and Veji-San. She is sure great for being new to roleplaying! Well, see ya some other time!


End file.
